On Destiny's Hand
by mishkaeci
Summary: Sasuke is leaving Sakura. Sakura is trying to be okay but it seems it's too hard for her to even let him go...Only Love takes time.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't't own Naruto but I do own Sauke because I'm Haruno Sakura! Hihihihi!..Naah..just kidding. Okay I don't own any of them. Just pretending to be one to feed my needs. Hahaha! Here I go again, being pathetic. Okay I'll stop this crap once and for all and start with my story..

I just hope you'll like this story. I've written this for just about only two days. Would you believe it? (I'm being a superwoman here.)  Kidding aside, I've written this for just a short time just because I'm inspired with the song I've putted here. If I tell you what song it is, it will definitely spoil the fic.

A little bit song-fic but mainly focused on Sasuke and Sakura. Of course I like them both. Obviously this is a SasuSaku fic. I hope you'll like this one. I hope it'll make you fall in love again.

Text in Italics: Inner thoughts

Here it goes. Please R&R okay?!?!

kaeci a.k.a Kawaiiotaku

Chapter 1: "Thoughts of you"

            The daylight in the Konoha Village is too bright to see. It was a normal day for everyone but not to Haruno Sakura. She woke up from a beautiful and blissful dream. A dream that every girl wish for. A dream that you wish would never make up from. A dream that seemed like eternity. She knows she always have this usual dream but this time it was different. Fro her, it was the best of the best. She was with the man of her dreams. The perfectly figure of a man that would make you fall over your heels with. She was talking about this raven-haired man with his dark onyx eyes. Yes, it was Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. She dreamed of him by her side under a Sakura Tree spending his time with her telling her how much he loves her. It was all good to be true. But then reality byte really bites. It will never happen in her real life because Uchiha Sasuke was Uchiha Sasuke.The same cold hearted person and always have this smirk on his face and blank eyes.

            Sakura sighed and glanced at her clock. It was already six in the morning, one hour before her training with team 7. She decided to go back to her sleep but then immediately changed her mind. She would go for a walk. She walked into her bathroom, took a bath and changed into her training outfit. She would spend her free time to think over some things. She looked at her bathroom mirror and notice her hair was long again from being cut off in Chuunin Exam. Yes, she graduated and now she is now training to be a Jounin. She changed for the better. She was no longer the weak Sakura and she can now defend herself from any danger. On the contrary, still she's no compare to Sasuke and Naruto. She can never be in the same level with them. But she's the strongest among the girls who's training to be a Jounin. Tsunade was proud of her. A lot of things have changed concerning about her. Almost everyone in the Konoha Village is very happy for her at the same time proud of her. One more thing that had changed was she was no longer that nagging when it comes to Sasuke. She would always keep her distance away from him for him not to be annoyed. She knows that it's better that way for her not be hurt. Still, he loves Sasuke with all her heart. She would just try to hide that fact since he told her that he'll never feel the same way to her. She was deeply hurt by that time but then she managed to stand up again. She'll just continue to love him in silence because in silence she found no rejection and pain. Only in silence she can own Sasuke alone. She would always look him from a distance, making sure he's okay. For her, there are some things that is better not to be showed or talked about. She was now more private, more refined and silent. Sometimes it hurts her to know that she have no one to talk to when she feels so lonely and whenever she wants to talk about how much she love Sasuke. She just keeps it inside to avoid rejection. There are so many things that stopping her whenever she plans to leave Sasuke and let her feelings fade with the wind. She always told herself that he needs someone to love him no matter what, that he needs someone to be there for him and support him all the way. Just because he never was blessed with that kind of gift since he was a child. Sakura tried to smile. _'Yes this is my life now. There's no turning back.'_ She thought. Sometimes she would feel sad but knowing her so well, she would always have this perky smiling face to cover up her true feelings. For her, it would be best if she would just pretend for her teammates would not be worry. She loves her teammates and she really cares for them. In short they're her life now. Her friends that she called her second family. Even though Sasuke is like that to her, she was thankful enough that he was with her as teammate. She was contented with it. _'Nothing more to ask for'_ as she walked out of her room. She was now living on her own. Last year after she passed the Chuunin Exam, she decided to live independently, which her parents were proud of. They would just visit her once a month to check on her. She fumbled for her keys to secure her apartment. Then she started to walk through the streets of the Konoha Village. The sun is shining too bright and its rays touched her skin. Warm breeze suddenly blew and then she smiled. _'This is Life!'_

            Time passes by as things continue to change. The people seem to be happier nowadays and they seem to be contented with it. People knew there's nothing to worry about because the entire region was now at peace. No devastation only tranquility. As Sasuke woken up from a normal night sleep, he glanced over the window. But as always, even though it was a beautiful morning, it has no effect on him. He glanced to his clock; it's already six thirty in the morning. He walked off from his bed and gone to shower. He came out of the bathroom, dripping wet with his hair falling on his face. [Okay girls, get drooled! ] he grabbed the white clean towel that's been hanging behind her bedroom door. Wiped his face and his hair. Came out for a matter of seconds. He reached into his kitchen to find any food from his fridge. All the food seemed to be ready to cook; of course he's just living by himself. Plus the fact that he's not so into food, just to have something to please his stomach is enough. He grabbed the box of milk, put it on the glass, and then drank it with no hesitation. Sasuke wasn't into caffeine; he just doesn't like the taste. For about five minutes he just stood there at the kitchen sink thinking. The pink-haired shinobi suddenly popped into his mind. With those emerald eyes smiling at him made him shiver down to his spine. _'What the hell? Here I go again, thinking of her again. This is just a crap!'_ he thought. He was always like this whenever he's alone. No one knew that he had changed for the better now. He wasn't like before, always the cold-hearted person. Whenever his team was on a mission, he would always try his very best to protect all of them. They've grown very close to each other. He'd learn to care and love them. His team who accepted him as a family. Sometimes he would tell himself that his team was now his family that needed to be protected by him. They don't know, he would stake his life just for them. He sighed and washed the glass. He walked in his bedroom. Changed to his training outfit then grabbed all his shurinkens and kunais from his desk. All of a sudden, he stopped and then his gaze turned to the silver picture frame. The picture of his teammates. Kakashi was standing behind them, as usual reading his prized possession: "Come, Come Paradise", Naruto, well, always being Naruto and Sakura...always have this smiling face. _'Sakura…'_ Her name escaped from his lips into a whisper. It's been one year since the Chuunin Exam was over and a lot of things have changed. Especially her. She was no longer the annoying girl. He observed it every time they are in a mission. She would always keep her distance from him. Sakura has matured to a better woman. Stronger than before. Yes, he loves her but just too afraid to show it. He can't just simply tell it to her just like that because he's an avenger. He's not a normal person and don't have a normal life. He would always think that he could never be like them. He will always search for more power to avenge his clan. It's not best for them especially for her. He knew, he would only hurt her if he would confess to her then leave her just like that. Plus, the fact that he has many other things to deal with. He put all his kunais and shurinkens in his bag, and then with one last look at the picture he thought, _'It's better this way.'_ With that he's off to train. He went to his usual spot. For a moment, he inhaled the sweet scent of the summer breeze then he sighed. _'So hard to be like this.'_ He sat under the Sakura Tree not knowing it was a Sakura Tree. Moments passed, the wind blew and the petals of Sakura started to fall down. He caught one petal on his palm and opened it to see it was a Sakura he said in a whisper, "Sakura…." Tears suddenly rolled down from his eyes onto his cheeks. For the first time in his life, he cried. Just because it was also his first time to love a woman like Sakura. And yet it can't happen mainly because of him. He thought he's no deserving man for her. That he still needs more power to be stronger enough to protect her. And for another reason that he never wanted to happen that hurtful experience again. _'I hope she'll understand…_' he thought. Suddenly he glanced at his wristwatch. "Six forty-five. Time to train." With that he stood up from his seat and started to walk. With one last look at the Sakura on his palm he said, "Aishiteru Sakura, but I can't stay…" then he slowly blew it off away with the wind…

TBC…

Next: **Chapter 2: "Drifting Apart"**

How was it? This chapter is very light drama but the next chapters will be umm… err.… just check it out!  Hihihihi…

I hope you guys liked it!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**SUBMIT! SUBMIT! SUBMIT!**

Domo Arigatou for reading my fic!

Ja Ne!

This is **kaeci** signing off…


	2. Drifting Apart

Disclaimer: Okay, I'll repeat it again. I do not own Naruto but I own this fic. Of course, I'm the one who made this. Guys listen, before you read this fic, prepare a box of tissues. I'm warning you, the incoming chapters is overly dramatic.

In this fic, I've putted one song here that's is very related to their own thoughts. It's speaks out what they truly feel. I made Sakura here sing, nah; I just wanted her to sing that song for some reasons.

I wish the song of Toshiro Masuda, which is Sadness and Sorrow, had lyrics so that I can put it here but unfortunately, it doesn't have lyrics. I really love that song! And it surely fits my story! I've always listen to it while I'm doing this fic.

If you guys still don't hear the song I'm telling you a while ago, just go to the site of NarutoFan.com then you can download there many songs from Naruto.

I hope you guys will like this.

Okay, here it goes…

Text in Italics: Inner thoughts.

Text in Bold Italics: Song: **_"Cry"_**

Chapter 2: "Drifting Apart" 

****

            Sasuke was the first one to arrive at their usual meeting place. He kept on thinking about Sakura while staring at the flowing river. He has thought about it since he woke up that morning. He had to do something about it. He should make a move before it's too late.

            Sakura was sitting on the swing at the park. Savoring the beautiful sunrise. Staring at the clouds making its smooth move. This was the place she and Sasuke first met. They were still seven year olds that time but she can remember every detail of it. That was the first time she laid her eyes on those onyx eyes. She thought that time that it was the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. That time was the beginning of her feelings for him to grow. When they started to grow up, she once thought that it will be just a simple childhood crush but then she was wrong. It turned out to be serious one. That she called 'serious feelings' for him. She even had a rival with him. I mean rivals with s at the end. One of her rivals was her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. Their relationship with each other seemed to fade away when they knew that they were rivals at Sasuke. Every single day, if they would pass each other they would argue about having dates with the raven-haired boy. Still, they would always be rejected by Sasuke. He never really liked girls. For him, they were annoying. But now, everything changed. Since after they graduated the Chuunin Exam, Ino finally found the man of her dreams. She was with Shikamaru now, and they make a good couple to her. She's thankful enough that she and Ino were in good terms now. She gained again her best friend. Now she had decided to accept the fact that Sasuke will not love her back and just be contented for them to be just plain friends. Yes, it's hard at first but she knows she'll get by. After all, she is now the new Sakura. She stood up and started to walk to meet her teammates to train.

            Moments later, she came to their usual spot and noticed that Sasuke was the first one to arrive. She noticed she was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that she came. She stopped for a moment. Her heart is again beating fast. With that, her inner self scolded her. _'Hey! I thought you said you'll get over him and that you've changed!'_ She answered it back, _'…Yeah! Thanks for reminding me but please do understand I'm just beginning to tend my wounds ok?'_ She came back into reality then slowly she approached Sasuke. "Ohayou Sasuke!" It made him jump but sure enough he didn't hear the suffix –kun connected to his name. _'I wonder why…'_ he thought. "Ohayou." He replied without even looking at her. "What's with Naruto today? He was always the first one to arrive." Sakura said as she sat down with her up drawn knees. Sasuke made no move. He's drawn again into his own thoughts in his mind. It's been five days since he started to plan to leave Konoha Village to get revenge and get more power from Orochimaru. He knows this will affect his teammates but they have to understand that he must do this for himself especially for his clan. _'It will never bring you happiness Sasuke…'_ he remembered Sakura saying this to him long time ago. It was only his reason for living because he was just an avenger. _'I must do this…'_ he thought. In the corner of his eye, he gazed to where Sakura was sitting. She's different today and she was also thinking, also drawn into her thoughts that she didn't even notice that he was watching her from a distance. _'What's wrong with her? Seems like there's a problem. I wonder what is it.'_ Sasuke thought. Minutes passed by, only silence occupied between them. No one is breaking the silence, which would always Sakura's routine. Again, this day is different from any other. Sasuke is getting irritated minute by minute. _'What's taking them so long? I don't like this!' _he retorted in his mind. Again, he stole a glance from Sakura,and she was still. No movement at all. Only long sighs that escapes from her lips minute by minute. Sasuke broke the silence and asked her, "Sakura, what's wrong?" She looked up at him and plastered her usual perky smile, "Neh, Sasuke, I'm fine!" _"No you're not!'_ he thought.

            Moments passed, Naruto came. _'At last!' _Sasuke thought. " Ohayou Sakura-chan. Ohayou! Sasuke baka." Sasuke just answered him with a smirk on his face. "Ohayou, Naruto-kun. Why are you late?" Sakura asked the blonde ninja in a calm voice. "Eh, I just happen to woke up late because my alarm clock dozed off. Neh, Sakura-chan, I thought you're going to shout and scold me…you looked different today. Are you okay? Is that baka is the reason again huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke but he made no move. "Naruto-kun, there's nothing wrong. I'm fine and there's nothing Sasuke had to do with it. I'm just not in the mood today but again I'm fine. Don't worry about me okay?" Sakura said as she smiled at Naruto. "Hai Sakura-chan! Now where's Kakashi-sensei? I thought I'm the only one who's late. That perverted sensei, always making us wait. I bet he's reading the per-" "Poof! Yo there! What were you saying Naruto?" the gray haired Jounin made his appearance. "Umm..err..nothing Kakashi-sensei. I said I'm excited about our training. That's all." The blonde boy stuttered. "Okay, now our training will be controlling charkas while walking on the water. That way, you'll be able to balance all your chakra in your body. Let's start our training now." Naruto is the first one to train, the second is Sakura and the last will be Sasuke. While Naruto is training, Sakura sat up under a Sakura Tree, again with her up drawn knees. Sasuke was few feet away leaning against the tree with his arms folded. Sakura watched the blonde ninja boy training and she didn't realize that slowly her mind is thinking of Sasuke…again. _'No! Stop it Sakura! That's enough! Stop hurting yourself more!' _She scolded herself._ 'It's time to move on. And you've got to pretend that everything's fine. After all, this is for your own good. Soon enough, he'll leave us to pursue his goal. You have to let him go before it hurts too much.'_ She told herself. She knows she must do it. For herself and for all the people who cares for her and who's always been there to support her, like her family and friends. There's so much to live for, so much to be happy for. If it's meant to be for her, then it's meant to happen. One more thing, she promised her mother that she would be just like her. She'll be a strong Jounin that will make the people look up to her. She sighed and looked at Sasuke. _'It's time for me to go, Sasuke-kun…Now, I understand…'_ she smiled for him one last time. "Yo there Sakura! It's your turn now." Kakasi shouted back at her. Sakura then stood up and said to herself, _'Now it's time to move on. Got to show them the new Sakura.' _Then she approached her sensei. "Now Sakura, focuse your-" Kakshi was immediately cut off by Sakura. "Neh, Kakashi-sensei, no need to explain. I've listened and watch you as you train Naruto. I know it already." She smiled at him. "Are you sure Sakura?" Kakashi asked her. She just nodded and then suddenly she tried to concentrate. She focused on her own senses, balanced her chakra on her feet then slowly she stepped on the water. Step by step. Yes, she was now walking on the water then with a split second, she performed taijutsus on the water leaving Kakashi and Naruto with a big O plastered on the mouth. Sasuke just smirked. _'I wonder since when did Sakura become this strong. I know she controls her chakra very well, but there's something in her eyes…Hmm, determination? That's it!'_ Kakashi thought as he smiled under his mask. Few moments later, she walked out of the water. "How was it Sensei?" she asked in a proud voice. "Well, it was impressive enough. I can tell you've improved Sakura. That's good for you." He replied. "Wow Sakura-chan! When did you become that strong huh? Will you tell me some techniques and tips about that later after our training huh?" Naruto asked as he ran towards her. "Arigatou Naruto-kun! I just train so hard that's why I've done it very well. Demo, I can't teach you after this. I have an errands to run." She lied. "Gomenasai" She continued. "Nah, it's okay Sakura-chan! Maybe next time if you're not busy ne?" he asked. "Hai!" she replied smiling at him. Sasuke who was still leaning on a tree, saw what Sakura did minutes ago and the moment he saw it, he was dumbfounded and shocked at the same time from Sakura's progress to be so strong. It was no question because he admits it that she can control her chakra better than him. But he was too amazed and he admits she actually did please him with that. "Yo there Sasuke! It's now your turn" the grayed haired Jounin yelled at him. Sakura just watch him as he train and of course he could do it well because he was an Uchiha. While watching him, somehow it still hurt her but then again she have to move on. "Okay guys, that's all for today. You all go home and rest. I have a mission tomorrow so there will be no training. In short, it's your day-off. Enjoy! Ja ne!" With a poof Kakashi was gone. "I got to run, I'm starving for ramen. Ja ne!" Naruto sprinted to the nearest Ramen Shop. With that Sakura and Sasuke was left alone. Together. Silence. "Umm, Sasuke, I'll go first, my mom is waiting for me…so…umm…bye…" she didn't wait for his reply; she then turned her back and walked away. Sasuke just stood there, frozen by Sakura's word: _'bye'._ It seemed all too different. Uncomfortable for his ear to hear. _'What was that supposed to mean? She never says bye every time we part ways after training…' _he thought. He just sighed then walked off.

            It was nearly dawn. Sakura walked home alone thinking again about him. No matter what she does or where she goes, she can't get him off her mind. _'This is too hard…' _she thought as she fought back her tears. She has been battling these things in her mind and heart. She tried so hard to be okay, to be over him but she can't seem to do it. She fumbled for her keys and opened the door of her apartment. She is very tired, physically and emotionally. So tired that she didn't even mind to eat. She wasn't that hungry though. She stared at her reflection at the mirror. Her eyes are swollen from her endless crying that afternoon. She wiped her tears away from her eyes. Washed her face and wiped it with a clean towel and then stared again at her reflection, "I can do this! I'll get by!" She tried to laugh it off but then she just broke down again and cries. This time, it was hard and more sobs. _'Why does it had to be this hard?'_ she thought as she clenched her fists. _'Oh, Kami-sama…tasukete…'_ she cried in her sobs. She helplessly dragged herself to her bed, and then she let herself fall back down with a smooth **'**whoosh**' **on her bed. She just stared at the ceiling of her room, letting her teardrops fall endlessly. She. Was. Dieing. Like. Hell. _'Sasuke…'_ Few minutes of silence, she started to sing a song, in smooth and slow whispers…as tears continue to fall down from her eyes…

"Every night I found it so hard to sleep 

**_Coz I keep thinking of you_**

**_And these feeling from deep_**

**_Oh baby, I try to hide these feelings from you_**

**_I keep them older inside_**

**_I don't know what just to do…"_**

            As Sasuke's face keep on haunting her eyes… _'Those onyx eyes and raven hair…will I ever get to touch them…?_' she thought as she hugged her pink pillow_._

"So I cry, but nobody hears me, I cry 

**_It's my only solution, I cry_**

**_To all this confusion, I cry_**

With all of my heart…I cry…" 

            She tried to make her tears stop from falling from her eyes but it seems like to be a waterfalls. She slowly sat up with her up drawn knees with her arms hugging them. She gazed at her hairdresser then she saw the picture. The picture of her with her teammates. They were so happy that time. Time when they were still training to be Chuunin. _'So many memories…'_ she stared at the smirking face of Sasuke then she sighed with her uncontrollable tear flowing.

"Sometimes I wonder in the blink of an eye 

**_Would you be willing to love me?_**

**_Would you give it a try?_**

**_I don't know how was to show you_**

**_That love could be true_**

**_I'll be eternally faithfull_**

**_Forever I feel…"_**

****

So many questions have been running through her mind but she can't seem to find any answers. She knows she have to face the fact. The truth that he will never ever feel the same way towards her. Yeah, the truth will set you free, but sometimes the truth will hurt you to the very end of your soul. That you'll feel like burning. She knows, time will come that he'll leave her to pursue his goal and she have to accept it. Her heart slowly rips like hell. Twisted. Her mind tells her to move on but her heart just want to breakdown and cry.

"No one can tell me that I made it wrong 

**_Coz I know in my heart_**

**_These feelings still bonding strong_**

**_Can't get you out of my head_**

**_Can't get you out of my heart_**

**_Can't get you out of my life_**

**_No matter I feel hard…_**

**_So I cry…"_**

****

It was already late at night. She had been crying for like three hours non-stop. Her eyes are overly swollen and red-brimmed. She felt her eyes heavy. With that she sighed. "Stay with me Sasuke…" she whispered then slowly she closed her eyes. With one teardrop slid out from her eyes…for the first time in her entire life, she cried herself to sleep…

TBC…

Last Chapter: **Chapter 3: "Till we meet again"**

The next chapter will be the end. I don't know if you're going to like it. But for me it's okay. I'm thinking of a sequel but my classes is starting up so the following days will be busy for me, but I'll try to make updates.

I just hope you liked it! I've also putted a song on the last chapter. This time it tells about how Sasuke feels.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**SUBMIT! SUBMIT! SUBMIT!**

Domo arigatou for reading my fic!

This is **kaeci** signing off…

Ja Ne!


	3. Till We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wow, this is the third time I've written that line. Okay here's the last chapter; I just hope you'll like the ending. I've putted a song in here, simply about how Sasuke feels. They were both 18 year olds here.

Finally, I've finished my fic! I'm so happy because I could now start with my new fic again. Yes, I'm doing another fic but not SasuSaku fic but NejiSaku! Hahaha! I forgot to tell you; I like Neji too for Sakura!

Neji was one of a hell cute guy! And he's too damn sexy! Hahaha! Okay, I'm drooling over him again. I love them both, Neji and Sasuke and no I'm not into yaoi fic okay! I really hate that!

Urgh! I have so many ideas that have been popping into my head about my fics. I don't know where to start!

Please watch out for my coming fics. Maybe I'll do three of them. One is SasuSaku [again!], the second is NejiSaku [this one, I'll make him so damn sexy here for you all girls time to drool!] and the last one is maybe a songfic and a little bit of love triangle. [NejiSakuSasu]

Okay' I'll start my fic now before you guys get bored!

Please R&R!

Text in Italics: Inner thoughts.

Text in Bold Italics: Song: **_"Goodbye" _**

Chapter 3: "Till Me Meet Again" 

Background music: "**Sadness and Sorrow" by Toshiro Masuda**

            Morning came but it wasn't a beautiful sunny day because it's raining so hard. Sakura woke up from her alarm clock. She wasn't in the mood to fix herself so she just bathe herself then made her hair into a ponytail. She was just wearing a plain sleeveless tank top and black Capri pants. Her bangs faintly fall into her face. She didn't even mind to look herself at the mirror. She just walks out of her apartment with umbrella. She didn't know where to go, she just want to take a walk. It's raining so hard and it's getting chilly but she doesn't seem to notice it. She felt so numb that time. Her eyes are still swollen from her cries that night. _'Step by step…walk to the end of the road…'_

            It was their day-off but for Sasuke, he will just train even though it rains so hard. He doesn't mind because knowing him, he's so hardheaded guy. Plus the fact that he don't have anything else to do in his apartment. He wants to sort things out. Things that's been haunting his mind. It was all so damn hard. He went to the forest, took up three shurinkens then he throw it away with full force at the tree. He repeated it five more times till he has no more shurinkens. He panted repeatedly. "I hate…being...like this…!" Still not contented, he searched for his kunais. Finding his momentum, he backed up then runs toward the tree. Stabbed it with his kunai with so much hatred. "Why does it have to be this hard? Why does it have to be like this?" he shouted as he continues to stab the tree. Moments passed he fell back on the ground panting endlessly. "I can't…seem to…get her…out…of my…system…" as he stared at the pitch-black sky. Still raining. So cold. Suddenly he felt his tears slid out from his eyes. Warm tears continued to flow from his eyes. He had been crying for her lately. _'She's the first one to love me and accept me as who I am no matter what. She never left my side…but I have to leave…I just have to…Ugh! This is so hard…'_ he slowly stood up then started to walk. _'I have to do this, it's for your own food Sakura…'_

**_"Sometimes what maybe the best thing for you to do… _**

**_Is sometimes the hardest thing for you to do…and that's for you…_**

**_Coz I know I love you, I know how I feel about you…_**

**_But I also know I don't make anything right…_**

**_And for that reason…I have to say goodbye…"_**

****

            Sakura's feet brought her to the Sakura Park where she and Sasuke first met. At first she didn't notice it because she was not herself and she was too drawn into her thoughts. She stopped then asked, "Now where am I?" She looked around then she saw many Sakura Trees. Still raining. She was already half wet now. Then something caught her attention. "Squeak! Squeak!"  "Huh?" Sounds too familiar. She saw two swings swaying with the wind. Drip. Drip. Frozen. She stared in shock. "That swing…this is where Sasuke and I first met…" she whispered breathlessly. And again, tears began to fall down. "What's this…I-I don't understand…why now?" She slowly approached the swing. Touching it like memorizing its features. _'It hurts too much…still…'_ She slumped on her knees dropping her umbrella. "Why are you doing this to me!?" she shouted looking at the sky. She broke down again. She was now wet but she didn't care. She still felt numb. Moments after, she found no more tears coming out from her eyes. Too drained. She helplessly stood up and just stared at the swing. _'This will be the…last…' _she thought, still standing there staring at the swing under the heavy rain.

            Sasuke decided to take a walk. People around him and passing through him are wondering why he's walking with no umbrella. He's like walking zombie. He's dripping wet but he doesn't care. _'This is the right thing. Yes, I must do it. I have to leave…tomorrow, I'll be gone…'_

**_"Tell me, have you ever been in a situation_**

**_When the ever best thing you can do_**

**_Was the hardest thing you've ever done?_**

**_When you tried to do what's right_**

**_And I know deep down inside_**

**_That I really want to be there by your side_**

**_But I can't stand to see you cry_**

**_Not when it's because of me…"_**

****

****He sighed again, he felt so helpless. So numb and so hard to breath. It was so heavy to bear. So many things he had to consider. He had to do this for her, for himself and for his clan. Yes, he doesn't want to do this because it hurts him too much to leave her and see her cry. He can't just bear the pain knowing that even if he stay, he'll just hurt her just like if he's going to leave her. There's no other way around. But he knows it's the best for the both of them. Even if it'll hurt them like hell.

**_"…I'm doing this because of her_**

**_I don't want to ever say goodbye_**

**_I don't want to ever see me cry_**

**_Just wondering why_**

**_Just don't want to see you cry_**

**_Not when it's because of me…_**

**_So I'm just going to say goodbye…"_**

            He doesn't know where he's going to but he entered a park. He was facing down and didn't notice the name of the park. He continued to walk. Sakura was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that somebody came. He heard a noise, "Squeak! Squeak!" He gazed there, and there he saw her. Those pretty pink hair. The girl whom he had grown to love…

**_"And no one in this world that can ever take your place_**

**_All the love that we shed that can never be erased_**

**_And I'm lonely… and it hurts so bad…_**

**_And I'm sorry…you're all the best I had…_**

**_So I'm just going to say goodbye…_**

**_I have to say goodbye…"_**

****

            He took one long deep breath. _'I have to do this…this will be the last…'_ he thought. Still not moving, he just stared at her from the back, memorizing her figure…for him to remember from time to time. _'I have to make this quick so it'll not hurt too much…Kami-sama…tasukete…'_ He slowly approached her step by step. One, two, three… He stopped. She knew it was he. So she turned back to see him for the last time. She knew and she felt it would be going to be their last. He looked at her. He was shocked. Her beautiful emerald eyes looked so vulnerable. Swollen. Tired. She looked so jaded. She was still sobbing but with no tears flowing. She stared at him with full emotion. Memorizing the traces of his full personality. From dark to light personality. Didn't he notice, a tear slid from his eyes as he thought. _'She had been crying…shit! It hurts too much to see you cry like this because of me…' _She moved closer to him. Cupped his face; wiped his tears away with her delicate fingers. Looking through his eyes, she smiled at him. "I know…" she whispered. He stared at her emerald eyes. Those eyes that would always believe in him. Those smile that serves as his strength every time he felt like giving up. Without hesitation, he pulled her and hugged her tightly in his arms. She still felt numb. Shocked. Still not hugging him back. Again, tears come out continuously like she didn't cried for a long night. He cried hugging her. "Sakura…aishiteru…but I can't stay…I-I have to leave tomorrow…" His voice is ragged and rough from crying. She was still a little bit shaken from what she heard. _'What was that supposed to mean? Is this real? But…but he said he can't stay…he said **he have to**…' _Her thoughts are being jumbled up. She didn't know what to do. But she has seen it coming right? But it hurts too much to hear it from him. She knew it would happen. She inhaled his scent, closed her eyes then hugged him back. She has to understand. She has to accept it no matter how it hurts her. It's enough for her that she knows now that he truly loves her. _'It's more than enough…'_ she thought. That was a long blissful moment. They didn't want to let go of each other. They wanted to stay just like that. In each other's arms. Secured. Peace. Happiness. Love.

Moments after, Sakura was the first one to pull away. She looked into his eyes then she smiled. "I know and I understand…" She understood him now perfectly. She knows he must do it. It's best for them, she knew, and she was willing to accept it wholeheartedly. The very moment he said that he loves her, she knew it's true. No need for more words. She knew it's meant to happen. Oh, how he loved that smiling face staring at him. He will miss her like hell. "Aishiteru Sasuke-kun…just be careful ok…?" she said as she tried to smile but she just cried. She controlled herself and she continued to say, "Sasuke-kun…I want you to have this…" as she took her necklace from her. It was a gold necklace with a pendant of a flower. "This was my grandmother's. She gave it to me since I was a child. She said that whoever wears it, will protect him from danger. And it sure does protected me till now." Then she handed it to Sasuke. He took it staring at the pendant. "That flower is a Sakura flower. At the back of it, have carvings in a type of Kanji. It says, "Love and Protect." I want you to keep it and wear it always. It will protect you Sasuke-kun…" she smiled at him. "Hai Sakura-chan…I'll keep it close to my heart. Arigatou Gozaimasu!" as he slowly wear it around his neck. With that Sasuke pulled her closer and locked her lips with his kiss. Sakura just closed her eyes to savor the feeling of bliss. Seconds passed, they pulled back. With their eyes staring at each other, they knew it's time. It's time to go. With one last smile on Sakura's face, Sasuke knew he'd be keeping that smile forever in his heart. "Goodbye…Sakura…my hime-chan…" he smiled. She knew it came from his heart. She's thankful enough that he smiled for her. And that meant everything to her. "Goodbye…Sasuke-kun…"

Five seconds they stared at each other…memorizing each other's faces. At the same time, they turn their backs at each other then walk away. Still raining. They're wet but they don't mind at all. No more feeling numb. Step by step…seconds by seconds…they're beginning to drift apart…far away form each other. But they knew there's still this bond that binds them together and that was their love for each other. They said goodbye but in their hearts they will stay together.

Sakura not wanting to look back, smiling through her tears. Hands on her heart as she says, "Till we meet again…Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke, on the other hand, looked up to the sky. Turned his gaze one last time on a Sakura Tree. He said in whisper, "See you soon Sakura…please wait for me…" With that he smiled again remembering the touch of Sakura's lips onto his…

They both knew it's best for them. They knew in their hearts, it's not goodbye…it's just for the meantime. They both lifted up onto Destiny' Hand to take up its own course.

"Those hearts are destined to be together…only love takes time…" 

"Me wa kuchi hodo ni mono o ii" 

**_The eyes speak as much as the mouth. (Love needs no words)_**

**_"Au wa wakare no hajime"_**

**_Meeting is the beginning of parting._**

****

-----END-----

Kaeci 053104

KawaiiOtaku

So how was it? I told you it's overly dramatic. I just hope you guys liked it.

Well, I'm thinking of a sequel for this…what do you think?

I've been in love before and just a little bit like that happen to me…aaww..that's too bad ne?

I say, **_"Sugitaru wa nao oyobazaru ga gotoshi"_** means **_"Let what is past flow away downstream."_ **Hahaha!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**SUBMIT! SUBMIT! SUBMIT!**

The end has finally come! Domo Arigatou for reading my fic!

This is kaeci signing off…

Ja Ne!


End file.
